Vacation
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai's invited Tala and Bryan to stay at his house for a while but when it's hot out and certain things become conversations...Innuendo, Fluff [Hinted KxR, TxB]


I'm not bragging, I swear it but since Moon Bind was the hundredth person to add me to their favorite authors list I feel I must thank her and everyone else who thinks I'm that good because frankly, I just don't see it.

I normally wouldn't even dare consider a threesome but there's light hinting ahead and...and...slight Tala/Kai. _–makes a sour face-_ The set couple of her choice and my specialty is Tala/Bryan and for my own personal touch mention of Kai/Ray.

Disclaimer: I own my head...where all these ideas come from. Shame it's not good enough to come up with Beyblade...

-Vacation-

Summer vacation was always pure bliss for teenagers and children alike. Summer meant no school, for some no work and fun in the sun. Heat waves and swimming, shorts and tans; it was always a great time.

Though it held just as many flaws, the majority of people enjoyed the paradise like days and relaxed, soaking up bright rays of sunlight that that time of the year was graced with.

The season before autumn, when the leaves shaded nice reds and oranges sometimes shocked people accustomed to a colder setting and environment. When you're from Moscow, Russia and you travel to Tokyo, Japan there's bound to be a big change to acclimatize to.

Yet they took to the new weather nicely, the pair, the captain and his best friend whom also was the one he snuggled up to at night. Tala was actually beginning to wish he was back home walking along the slush and ice streets or even having a snow ball fight, ducking behind the large banks of white pristine fluff newly fallen or compacted.

The sudden scorching temperature was a bit much to get used too all at once when he'd been so familiar with the below zero cold digits. Air conditioning was unavailable unless loitering in the town's mall suited you but the walk there in the end just wasn't worth it.

Outside was very intense, bodies sticky with sweat and more drops still rolled down his face. Tala was mad at Kai who invited them to stay with him as a vacation for firstly offering the suggestion which they accepted and secondly because he was -still- waiting for his pink cherry Popsicle.

''Feels as hot as when we sleep together.'' The red-head smirked deviously, tilting his head backwards to see the same awfully sexy grin playing upon Bryan's lips.

The lovers had been sitting in the shade generously given out by the large cherry blossom tree shielding away the sun. Even if when you're body felt humid, Tala refused to sit anywhere else besides the place he'd made for himself between Bryan's legs as he leaned up against his chest.

He always showed off his affection publicly with chaste kisses as they walked hand in hand or the occasional discrete groping he'd end up getting caught for. It was amusing to irk his boyfriend and he did it often, almost loving the lusty so called punishments.

From the corner of a blue orbs he caught sight of a moving figure approaching their lazy positions and he smiled because he was finally going to get his Popsicle. It was about damn time, he mused silently, grinning as Kai arrived and tossed him the wrapper, saving one for himself. The only sweet thing Bryan would ever have was Tala or ice cream which ended up on his former captain anyway.

Kai had flopped down in the long jade grass, breathing heavier from the long walk that separated his house from the only shade available under the lone tree.

''Next time it's you're turn.'' He sighed, breathing in heavy as he bit down onto the sugary ice stick.

Tala thought Kai was madly insane to be wearing sweat pants and a muscle top because by the end of the day those pants we're going to be living up to their name guaranteed.

''_Ya...Ya..._'' He replied passively.

The red-head sat for a second, watching Kai take chunks out of the sweet frozen treat instead of savoring it and enjoying sucking and licking. Just that observation alone caused an evil smirk to spread across his lips, beginning what he would recommend to Hiwatari.

That had Bryan interested in his kinky fashion of eating the cold, suggestively shaped Popsicle. He kept his eyes locked on his lover, trying not to laugh at his enticing gestures.

''Kai!'' When the slate-haired boy was finished his quick cooling off solution and not watch Tala master some movements the boy pouted, almost glaring at him.

''_What?_''

''You're not supposed to eat it all at once! You're supposed to take you're time and tease!'' He admonished, lapping his tongue up the side of it.

Kai thought he was serious about something but found himself un-amused with the displaying he'd been up to all day. Seriously, he mused, shaking his head at Tala, get a damn room!

''Unlike you, I'm single. _You know_, sex deprived.'' Kai said to him slowly, rolling his eyes at the insulted face he was speaking too.

''I know what single means!'' He retorted, biting off the tip of the frozen pop. ''But it could always tease Rei when he gets here.'' He earned himself a glare for the teasing add-on, deviousness dancing in his eyes.

''I'm sure he'd gawk at me like certain people.''

Bryan was the next to take offence, realizing that he had been staring a bit too much at Tala's tongue that slid in circles around the tip. He was a cruel tease and he knew what was implied in the sentence.

''If you had the right practice.'' Tala suggested, smirking at Bryan. ''Maybe I'll even teach you.''

Though laughter wasn't what he expected from Kai rarely anything else but his dry chuckles.

''What's so funny?''

''I'm not a good listener.''

Tala loved matching wits with Kai, leaving him speechless was the best feeling to have, conquering over the phoenix in a verbal sparring.

''Maybe I'll practice on you then.''

The dying chuckles stopped and Kai was left with no words willing to come of his mouth that sounded the least bit intelligent and not some cheap ridiculous lame comeback. Yet still nothing formed and he grunted indignantly.

''You could always join us.'' Tala pushed a bit further, almost coaxing him to think up something worthy of speaking but Bryan ruined their little game quickly.

''**I don't share.**'' And he stole his red-head's Popsicle and finished it himself, handing back the clean stick with a smirk as his tongue darted over his bottom lip, licking up the last drops of sugar.

''Spoil Sport.'' He huffed and flung the small piece of wood to the side, not noticing Kai's eyes following the projectile.

''Don't litter. I have to live here you know.''

''Oh well recycle fairy, one stick won't hurt.''

Either had noticed how wrong the comment, said without much thought sounded till Bryan had laughed and Tala felt it as he practically vibrated against his chest.

''It will if it's not done right.'' The lilac-haired boy added between laughter and his lover finally caught the hidden message and began giggling as well, leaving Kai to glare at them.

''Oh that's right. I forgot our Kai is the dominant one.'' Tala mocked, wiping away the tears of laughter from his glistening blue eyes. ''You wouldn't go well with us then. We fight enough as it is.''

Kai didn't appreciate being firstly the butt of their jokes and in his mind that thought sounded just as horrible as whatever else he had said without contemplation. He also wasn't enjoying the incite on the other Russian's love life which he declared to be classified as too much information.

''I always win.'' Bryan replied deviously and Tala jerked his head to look back at him, his mouth agape from the audacity and how untruthful that sounded to his ears.

''What are _you_ talking about. I always win.''

His crimson orbs rolled in his skull while the two openly debated who was well to be blunt the dominant one in their relationship. He cringed and tried to block out any mental images daring to creep up on him and assault his already corrupted mind.

''Enough you hentai's! If you're going to talk about that, go use the room.''

Again he wanted to kick himself for letting words slip that sounded very suggestive when he knew they would take it literally or worst, he'd get ...

''Is Kai _jealous_?''

Teased. More.

''No but my sanity depends on both of you shutting up.''

''If that's the case.'' Tala smiled subtly, returning his gaze to his stoic friend. ''Bryan's really good with his tongue.''

Surprisingly not embarrassed, though a faint pink tainted his cheeks, Bryan continued with their verbal onslaught to torture Kai.

''Tala doesn't moan he howls just like the wolf he is.''

Kai wasn't sure whether to laugh or be utterly disgusted that he now knew that his house would be filling up with howls all night long and they wouldn't be from the wolves lingering in the forests.

''We've done it in a car.'' Tala began as if almost recalling the event in his mind while he pondered for more hints.

''In an airplane washroom.''

Even Tala looked shocked at the last risky revelation that had occurred during their eventful flight to Japan for the vacation and visitation. Kai on the other hand had risen to his feet, dusting himself off as he began his stride back to the large estate. There was only so much one person could take and a sanity limit had been crossed, even leaped over.

''Leaving so soon, just when the _fun_ is getting started. Ray really isn't going to like you in bed then!''

Unfortunately, he wasn't out of ear's range when Tala hollered his finishing sentence and he sighed, looking up at the deck just ahead. There at least he knew his mind wouldn't have to endure any more confessions or tips if he'd stayed any longer.

The sequence of him, sitting in a desk, watching Tala teach sex-aid to him was not a cheerful little video. It was scary, frighteningly almost accurate, simply disturbing and if it ever came down to show and tell or even demonstrations Kai would be more then willing to blow, not in the perverted sense of the word, his brains out.

He'd expect there to be plenty of giggling and other unmentionable sounds from the tree soon enough but he wouldn't be able to hear them thankfully. Instead he would go inside and indulge in the peace and quiet he personally ruined when he'd invited them to be his house guests.

Though not even placing his foot fully on the first oak step, a sound, new and vehement rang through his ears then replaced by the quiet sound of his body falling backwards into the grass and a new presence sitting on his waist.

**''Surprise!''**

He blinked and did it again, the ebony locks falling onto his face not coming into focus till the wide toothy smile graced the pair of lips, adorned with the bright honey orbs.

''Ray...''

Ray had tilted his head cutely, grinning as he removed himself atop the warm and toned body lying helplessly in the grass.

''So I did surprise you Kai!''

And that was true. Very true. He hadn't been expecting Ray for another few hours at least. Yet he was content to see a real smile, warm and kind not like the kinky one's probably exchanged after long kisses back at the tree.

''I rummaged through you're fridge, I hope you don't mind.'' Ray's head was still tilted adorably as he watched Kai get back to his feet, before the sudden outburst.

Slowly, he gestured to the Popsicle he was holding before sticking the purple flavored treat in his mouth.

Kai couldn't help but stare at the display before him yet that was the least of his troubles, an early arrival was perfectly tolerable and acceptable but the sudden urge to get Ray to try his tongue skills elsewhere wasn't. Really wasn't...

'_Damn you Tala..._' Was the only thought comprehendible through the midst of erotica he was more then happy to be riddled with.

-Ende-

Can we say innuendo? Very much so...

Inspired by Shinigami Tenshi's wonderfully hottt doujinshi!

Once again, thank you Moon Bind, I really do hope you enjoyed this muchos!


End file.
